“Secure” computing devices use various techniques to prevent unauthorized access to protected data or “secrets” stored on the platform (e.g., passwords, account numbers, identification numbers, authorization keys, etc.). One of these techniques involves locking of system resources, such as memory, if secrets were written to memory but not cleared before reset, then unlocking system resources and clearing the secrets at the next boot. However, this conventional technique can leave the platform in an unrecoverable state if the unlock/erase mechanism (software, hardware, or a combination thereof) is inconsistent or out-of-sync with respect to other mechanisms that are involved in the locking of the system resources. This unrecoverable state can occur, for example, if a change is made to the memory configuration (e.g., total memory size, size of memory blocks, eta).